Veneno
by breakable bird
Summary: Y que te jodan, chico pez. — Suigetsu/Karin.


**note.** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
**.&** to lenna.

* * *

**— veneno**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

Primero se siente enfermo por pensarlo. Después, se dice que es normal. Que llevan, seguro, un montón de putos años (está exagerando pero le da igual) viajando y que Sasuke no es un compañero muy compasivo. Suigetsu se ha preguntado más de una vez si es gay... o si tiene hormonas pero eso, como muchas otras cosas, es un absoluto misterio en él. Así que básicamente, está justificado.

No es culpa suya, de todos modos, pero se queda con la mirada perdida a través del fuego mientras Karin rebusca frenéticamente en una bolsa —de rodillas y mascullando cosas, que tiene la manía rara de hablar sola—. Lo comprueba una vez más y asiente para sí mismo.

_Joder, qué buen culo tiene la zanahoria_.

Es increíble que nunca se haya fijado antes (¡él! ¡Por el amor de todo lo santo!), pero la verdad es que, sí, su culo es el mejor que ha visto en bastante tiempo. Sasuke entorna los ojos, probablemente sabiendo exactamente qué está pensando. Juugo no está porque es su turno de conseguir provisiones en el pueblo cercano. No pueden ir todos; Sasuke dice que es demasiado peligroso y, aunque a Suigetsu le pica la idea de ir y dormir en una cama como Dios manda, se controla y no hace nada. Sasuke desaparece, seguro que para explorar los alrededor y para no tener que mirar esa cara de imbécil que se le ha quedado.

No lo había asimilado, la verdad.

Que la zanahoria es una _chica_. Una chica con curvas, con culo y con tetas, y con todas esas cosas agradables que tienen las chicas. Como pelo largo (¡joder! ¡La zanahoria tiene el pelo largo!) y... y labios... labios útiles para algo más que dejar relucir esa lengua de arpía que tiene.

Se acerca por detrás y se queda mirándola fijamente hasta que Karin se pone de pie con una botella de perfume en la mano, tropieza con Suigetsu y maldice como una perra.

—¿No puedes ver dónde vas, tiburón estúpido?

—Perdona —Karin lo mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco; ¿Y ese imbécil qué rayos hace disculpándose?—, me estaba fijando, zanahoria... Tienes un culo fenomenal.

Ah, bueno, eso ya es más norm—

—¿Qué diablos estás mirando? —se odia por ello pero se sonroja hasta la raíz del pelo, y cuando agita la cabeza el pelo se mueve y Suigetsu ve sus orejas ardientes. Le dan ganas de echarse a reír y de hecho lo hace, suelta una risita medio burlona medio condescendiente entre dientes.

—Tu trasero, si nos vamos a poner diplomáticos.

Karin duda seriamente que haya una manera diplomática de discutir sobre traseros. Sobre su trasero, y Suigetsu mirándolo.

—¿Pero es que te volviste demente? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Suigetsu reflexiona.

(O hace como que reflexiona.

Pero la mitad de las personas que ponen «cara de reflexión» están fingiendo así que, en realidad, Suigetsu es uno del montón.

Qué decepcionante, ya ni siquiera convertirse en agua basta para tener contento al público).

—Estoy caliente.

Le dedica una mirada intencionada.

—Zanahoria.

Karin parece bastante asustada ahora, la verdad.

—Eres una mujer.

—¡Pero qué genio, tiburón estúpido! ¡A ver si tienes algo más que agua en el cerebro! —es una respuesta automática. Suigetsu insulta, Karin responde y Karin finge que no se le ha insinuado sexualmente.

(Ella tiene a alguien más.

A alguien de sonrisa dispersa y arrogante que dejó su felicidad atada atrás, en una villa donde hay sombras muy oscuras y luces muy brillantes, y dolor de un meloso tono rosa y una risa plástica que resuena azul.

Sasuke empieza a verlo todo gris).

Suigetsu toma y no pregunta y eso hace, la empuja poco amablemente contra un árbol (Sasuke-kun nunca haría algo así, piensa Karin, nunca jamás), le mete una rodilla entre las piernas y la besa. Le hace daño con esos dientes afilados de fenómeno que tiene y es un beso que sabe a sal y a sangre y huele mujer, al perfume que a Karin se le cae y se rompe. El crujido es llamativo y Suigetsu se ríe. Tiene los ojos abiertos y Karin no deja de parpadear como un pez mientras Suigetsu le mete la lengua hasta la garganta y la mano en los pantalones cortos.

Se siente mal, se siente jodidamente mal pero bien, como las drogas y el alcohol. Todo lo bueno termina matándote, ¿no?

Es como eso.

Es muy, muy como eso.

(—Sólo es sexo, no tienes que casarte conmigo, zanahoria...

—Me da que tienes una enfermedad venérea. Y no me voy a casar contigo, tiburón estúpido, prefiero comerme las manos.)

Karin piensa a menudo en Sasuke desde que lo vio por primera vez (hace mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo atrás), y quiere su alma y quiere su dolor y quiere el recuerdo de un niño arrogante pero amable, el de corazón blanco sin pintar (gris, gris, más oscuro, más rápido, más sangre y más rojo y más dolor), quiere dibujarlo ella con sus propios colores y ser lo suficientemente buena para él.

Suigetsu no es bueno para ella. No es bueno para nadie más que una prostituta o algún pescado. Tiene que empujarlo y darle una patada donde más le duele, pero Suigetsu se frota contra ella y el beso arde, arde como veneno y algo cálido y sedoso se remueve en su estómago. Las manos de Suigetsu están en todas partes y no puede respirar y ella—

(—Estás violándome, tiburón estúpido.

—Puedo sentir tus tetas a través de tu camiseta, zanahoria. Coño, qué buena estás.)

—ella no le quiere, ella nunca va a quererle, no es lo mismo pero es idéntico porque hace calor y se está derritiendo, y con Sasuke-kun, aquella primera vez, fue mucho más suave. Karin no sabe si Suigetsu recuerda a alguna chica, si recuerda su risa y se deleita en sus memorias con el sonido de su voz pero tampoco le importa porque conociéndole probablemente la matará en el momento en que la ame demasiado.

Por eso a ella no la quiere.

Por eso ella no lo quiere a él, tampoco.

—Follemos, zanahoria.

—Que te jodan, chico pez.

—Eso te estoy ofreciendo. Mira. ¿Tienes las bragas muy mojadas, zanahoria?

La toca.

Karin se queda estática con el pelo sobre los ojos y lo fulmina con la mirada y se acomoda las gafas e intenta verse todo lo digna que puede, con la mano de un imbécil metida en su ropa interior.

—Ya. Se responde solo.

(Le duele.

Está bien. Está bien.

Siente algo.

Muy bien).

—No me vayas a matar con esa lengua de víbora que tienes. Igual y me envenenas...

—Tienes la gracia en el culo.

Todo vuelve sobre sus pasos.

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
